Naughty Massage
by James Stryker
Summary: Corki gives Jodi more than just a massage. Codi one-shot.


_**Naughty Massage**_

 **Hello and welcome back my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing a brand-new story for** _ **Make It Pop**_ **. Okay, so a lot of you have been asking me to write a Codi (Corki/Jodi) femslash one-shot story, well today's your lucky day because I am bringing you a Codi story. In this story, Jodi gets more than she bargained for when Corki gives her a massage. Well, she gets more than a massage, if you know what I mean. This story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing action between Jodi Mappa and Corki Chang. This story is very smutty and if you don't like reading about smut, then go back and read something else. P.S. I do not own** _ **Make It Pop**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the Codi one-shot story** _ **Naughty Massage**_ **. Please, enjoy.**

Jodi Mappa entered the dorm room that she shares with her bandmates Sun Hi and Corki. Today, Jodi was feeling exhausted at work from working on some new designs for her fashion line. Corki was sitting on her bed reading a book while Jodi sits down on her bed.

"Ugh. What a long day." Jodi said while taking her shoes off of her feet.

"Did you have a hard day at work today?" Corki asked.

"Aside from coming up with new designs for my fashion line and I shared it with my boss. Plus, my back is killing me and so are my feet. Things are pretty good." Jodi said. "But enough about me, how are you?"

"Pretty good. I just spoke to Jared." Corki said.

"How's he doing?" Jodi asked.

"He's doing good. He's been working with my father a lot. I guess daddy wants to keep Jared away from me." Corki said.

"Well, that's fathers for you." Jodi said. "So, where's Sun Hi?"

"She's out on her date with Linc." Corki said as she stops reading her book and sit it on her night table.

"I'm so happy for the two of them. It's great that she found someone that she really likes." Jodi said.

"I know." Corki said. "Did you bump into Caleb today?"

"Yeah. I bumped into Caleb and he was with Heather on their smoothie date." Jodi said as she took off her socks from off of her feet.

"I miss seeing you two together. You guys make a very cute couple." Corki said as she walked over to Jodi's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the Brooklynite. Jodi groaned as she starts rubbing her back.

"God, I need a massage. This school needs a massage parlor." Jodi said.

"If there's a massage parlor in Mackendrick Prep, then Ms. Diona won't approve of it. You know how she is. She's like the female version of Mr. Burns from _The Simpsons_ , but much evil and scary." Corki said.

"Oh! I need someone to massage my back." Jodi whined.

"Stop crying. How about you let me give you a massage? I give excellent massages." Corki said.

"What? You want to give me a massage?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah." Corki said. "Just take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach."

"Do I have to be completely naked?" Jodi asked nervously.

"You don't have to be completely naked. You can be in only your bra and panties. Or just in your panties, if you want." Corki said.

"How about I just remove my bra and I'll be in only my panties?" Jodi asked.

"It's a deal." Corki said. Jodi got up from her bed and began to remove her orange jacket and hung it on the doorknob and began to remove her designer jeans and her shirt while Corki watches her.

"God, she's so beautiful." Corki thought to herself. Jodi stood in front of the mirror and noticed the reflection of Corki watching her while unhooking her bra, she began to give the intelligent teen a seductive smirk, making Corki blush a little. Jodi lies down on her bed face down in only red silk panties. Corki grabs a bottle of lavender-scented massage oil but before She could massage Jodi, she began to unbutton her blue blouse and threw it on The floor.

"Corki, what are you doing?" Jodi asked as she looks back at Corki, who was taking off her white flats from off of her feet.

"I'm taking my clothes off. You don't want me to get massage oil all over my clothes, do you?" She asked.

"Well, no. In fact, I would love to see your body covered by massage oil also." Jodi said. Corki continued to blush harder, her cheeks turned red. She wanted Jodi right now, but wanted to take things slow first. Corki gets up on the and straddled Jodi's behind, opening the bottle of massage oil, squirting a line down her back and gently massaged her soft skin.

"Mmm." A soft moan escapes from Jodi's lips as she felt Corki working her magic touch on her. Her hands gently kneads the other girl's soft flesh.

"You like that, Jodi?" Corki whispered softly into Jodi's ear as she sensually touched her, making Jodi aroused. She continued along her shoulder and up her neck. Corki climbed off of Jodi and moved her hands down to her waist and down to her buttocks, kneading and driving her hands deeply. This was making Jodi extremely wet, she could feel her juices leaking out of her right now. She wanted to kiss Corki right now, she didn't know how long that she was going to contain herself. Jodi lifts herself and stood on her knees, leaning back against Corki and pulled her in closer while gazing into her eyes.

"Jodi, what are you do…." Corki was cut off by Jodi's soft, glossy lips pressed against hers. Corki's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her roommate kissing her nice and slow. Corki squirts some massage oil all over Jodi's breasts, rubbing it all over her body and gently massaged her breasts while kissing her. Corki deepens the kiss and slid her free hand down to Jodi's crotch, slipping her hand inside her panties and starts rubbing her drenched core, making Jodi moan into the kiss. Corki felt the tip of Jodi's tongue parting her lips as she slips her tongue inside her mouth, engaging in a battle of domination. Corki felt Jodi's heart beating fast as she continued to play with her clit.

"God, Corki. If you continue, then you're going to make me cum." Jodi breathed.

"Well, that's the whole plan." Corki smirked. Jodi pulls Corki's hand from out of her panties and pushed the intelligent girl on her bed.

"Well, somebody's a bit aggressive." Corki said. Jodi reached behind Corki's back to unhook her bra and taking it off of her body to reveal her lovely medium-sized breasts. Jodi leaned down, licking her way down to Corki's breasts, taking one in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other.

"Mmm. Jodi." Corki bit her lower lip and moaned softly as Jodi swirls her wet tongue around her hardened nub, gently biting down on it. Jodi suckled and pinched to make Corki extremely wet. Jodi reconnected her lips with Corki's while straddling her left thigh and began to grind into her thigh.

"Corki Chang, you don't know how much I want you." Jodi moaned. Corki leans up and grabs her back, kissing Jodi passionately while she continues to grind faster. Corki could feel Jodi's juices leaking down her thigh. Jodi moved her hand down to Corki' pussy, pushing her panties to the side and slips her index and middle finger inside her, slowly pumping in and out of her dripping wet hole. Corki began to moan cutely from the feeling of Jodi's fingers inside her. Both girls were on fire, their hunger grew for each other. Jodi pumps harder and faster inside Corki while grinding harder and faster on her thigh, closing in on their orgasm.

"J….Jo…..Jodi! I'm so close." Corki cried.

"I know. Me too. Cum with me, Corki. Cum with me." Jodi moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. "CORKI!"

"JODI!" Corki screamed as she came all over Jodi's fingers. The two shuddered for a moment and arched their backs before Jodi collapsed on top of Corki, who was recovering from her intense orgasm, and kissed her for a bit. Corki and Jodi looked at each other for a moment and started chuckling from what they did together.

"Wow." Jodi said catching her breath.

"I know." Corki said kissing Jodi.

 **And that was** _ **Naughty Massage**_ **. I hope that you like that Codi one-shot story. Next time, I want to work on another story for a different Nickelodeon show. I want to write Bophie (Bella/Sophie) one-shot for** _ **Bella and the Bulldogs**_ **where Bella joins Sophie in the shower, a Cindy (C.J./Mindy) one-shot for** _ **100 Things to Do Before High School**_ **where C.J. tells Mindy how she feels about her, a Phoebe/Allison one-shot for** _ **Thundermans**_ **where Phoebe has some fun with Max's girlfriend Allison. Or I can do another Disney Channel show, a Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **where Riley and Lucas make love on Riley's bedroom floor, a Cydby story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **, another Rilaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **where Riley eats peaches and cream off of Maya called** _ **Peaches and Cream**_ **, or a Karisa one-shot for** _ **K.C. Undercover**_ **where K.C. watches Marisa having some private time in the tub called** _ **Spying on Marisa**_ **. Which one do you want to read about? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
